the secret of the abandoned ship sealand
by peterpennykirkland
Summary: Nobody sees sealand as a country and sealand hates being told he's nothing and worthless by everybody around him...but sealand knows he's more than just Englands outcast ship and England knows that to little did they know that there little trip to the mansion would not only get them trapped but release something bigger than they ever imagined.Contains reference abuse,mental illness
1. Chapter 1 the awakening

Hetalia fan fiction 1

The secret of the abandoned ship sealand

Sealand sat on the fur carpet starring into the glaring red of the fireplace. Iceland came a sat next to him awkwardly starring at the floor and petting his bird. Sealand looked at Iceland, he turned to face the Icelandic boy "hey Iceland um everyone has gone to that mansion in the forest..including England...what if something happens to-" Iceland cut him off "don't think like that..anyway why do you worry about England so much he treats you like dirt under his shoes" Iceland looked down at the floor to ovoid the micro nations gaze "It's because he...he...why do you care anyway". Sealand turned away to put his back to Iceland eyes, welling up letting tears roll down his face. "Sealand I.. I didn't mean to make you..." Iceland put out his hand reaching for the micro nations shoulder but was quickly slapped away "J..just shut up you know nothing!"

_Meanwhile at the mansion..._

_Italy America and England where inside the annex in the mansion._

Italy was in a small room looking for America's glasses, when the light kept flickering on and off make Italy squeal. When a grey face appeared out of the darkness infront of the frightened little nation. "America-RUN!" Italy yelled at he top of his voice.

in the other room oblivious to the Italians crys America and England stood. "Hey England don't just stand there help me look for my glasses" America moaned. Germany Japan and Prussia came in asking about the enemy "... wait where's Italy" Germany realised "he should of come down after you!" America pointed to the small door by a bookcase "Oh he's in there looking for my glasses" When crashing and smashing comes from the small room. "ITALY!" Germany Prussia and Japan raced into the room leaving America and England alone again. "England we have to...England?" America said puzzled. "Y...yeah" England said still hiding his face. "?... oh they where right next to you. Why didn't you pick them up?" America bent down to pick up his glasses "oh erm what..oh..is that so?" England began to breathe faster "England? D..don't tell me you..." England looked startled "wh..what!? Wait shouldn't we go after Italy first- " America walked towards England worried and frightened. "England?" America lifted his hand towards England's face "Wh..wh..what?!" England stuttered America thinks about the question he asked England many loops ago "...how many fingers am I holding up?" England looked frightened by the question. "You can answer..can't you? If you...can see" America gulped "W..well.." England hadn't moved in awhile he looked like he was a zombie standing in the room. "No..it cant be!" England was silent. "I'm sorry America..I..can no longer see..."

Germany stood still in shocked horror as he saw Italy motionless on the cold floor. Japan and prussia just stood there not knowing what to do.

_...north will always be connected to south..._

...Romano felt the death of his brother and unable to move he fell to the ground leaving Spain to fight alone "Romano! What is it?! Is it your heart?! Romano don't stand up your get killed!"

Back at Icelands house sealand sat playing with the rim of his trousers as a wave of pain ripped though his chest and heart. As sealand stood up with his back bent over gripping his chest till it bleed trying to rip out the pain from within. "Sealand!" Iceland cried out to grab the micro nation. He was cold to most nations and didn't smile but sealand made him smile and he was happy with sealand there. He went to grab the micro nation but fell landing on his front as he's foot was caught in the rug they were sitting on only moments ago. He watched as the micro nation fell still holding his chest quivering in a c shape on the floor. Iceland was finally free and able to go to sealand and holding him in his arms as he screamed in agony and pain. Iceland picked him up and carried him to his room next door and placed him on his bed before going to get water for sealand. Sealand lay passed out on the bed shaking in his sleep as his body still rived in pain. Iceland was walking back to sealand when he heard crashing from sealand room. He ran to sealand hoping he had woken up. He held he door knob and twisted it opening the creaky door to see sealand standing in the window laughing. Laughing at his reflection in the smooth clear glass window. "sealand ?! Is that you? why are you laughing at yourself?" Sealand turned around with his left hand covering is left eye. "Welcome back Iceland" he said with an evil grin.

Sealand widened his visible eye "why so shocked icy?" Sealand teased and laughed throwing he's head right back and dropping his hand from his face. Iceland starred in horror as sealand's hand dripped a deep red blood onto the cream rug. Sealand turned to face Iceland revealing his eye to the already horrified nation. For the first time ever ... Iceland screamed and fell to pieces as he saw the small micro nation he had become so close to...with a red eye and blood draining out of his once baby blue eye. His eyes where saying to different things to him. He's baby blue right eye was telling him '_help me please help me'_..but his left eye washed with blood told him you '_run I will slaughter everybody you care about with no mercy!'_ Blood soiled sealands sailor outfit from top to toe as he laughed an evil laugh that could drive anybody insane. "Sea...no peter" Iceland whispered to himself.

In seconds the laugh stopped and sealand seemed to have snapped out of it. He looked at Iceland then his hands, then his reflection in the window. he screamed a heart retching scream. He looked back at Iceland tears streaming down his face "I'm sorry Iceland" peter cried before jumping out the window into the cooking heat of the sun. "I didn't want to hurt you but I had no choice they made me!" he said blubbering. Iceland went to grab him but couldn't catch him. "PETER!" Iceland cried as the micro nation fell out of site.

Note: ok ok so the secret wasn't revealed but will be in the next chapter as this Is just a Introduction i guess you could say


	2. Chapter 2 missing

Chapter 2 missing

Iceland practically through himself at the window to see the micronation only to find that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He searched for something to say the young micronation had even been there but there was nothing. this was strange had he just imagined it? He thought to himself. Either way her was determined to find sealand and bring him home. Iceland gathered all the Nordics to find sealand just in case he wandered off and was lost or hurt...or just trying to get people to see him as nation again. "Yo icy!" Denmark called from the floor below. "Hi Denmark" Iceland sighed before giving him a list of places to search now go and find him he said sternly pointing down the road. "Fine cya icy" Denmark shouted before running down the road and round the corner.

Soon everyone had a list of places to search for the micronation and was out searching for him. Denmark searched the town, Norway searched the park, Iceland searched the beach, Finland searched sealand itself and Sweden searched around the Nordic house. Once they had searched everywhere they came back to meet Sweden who was cooking dinner and cinnamon rolls as they are sealands favorite. Everybody sat round the table leaving sealand's seat empty but still ready for him if he came back before they began eating. as Finland helped Sweden serve the food there was a knock at the door, Norway opened the door to see Scotland standing there with an angry but worried expression on his face. "Err Scotland hi?" Sweden was confused why he was here. "No time for Chitta chatta where's sealand?" He questioned. Iceland got up and walked over to Scotland "well we don't know we have been searching for him all afternoon after he...nevermind" Iceland sighed "Shit! I'm gonna kill that British twit! Iceland your close to the kid ain't you..come on!" Scotland turned to walk out the door. "Wait what's going on" Iceland questioned looking worried. "Let's just say England has a reason for sealand to still be here. If you care about sealand you will come with me Iceland!" And with that Iceland and Scotland left leaving Norway, Sweden, Denmarkand Finland to wonder what's going on.

Scotland took Iceland and sat on the hill that looks over the beach and sealand. "Ok so what's this whole sealand secret thing?" Iceland looked worried as if it was life or death.

"Ok well as you know sealand is mine and Britains younger brother and Britain has I guess you can call it black magic. I have nothing to do with that kinda thing but sealand... sealand has a hidden power within him but nobody knows how strong he is but It's said when Britain falls the gates of hell will open releasing unearthly power to such a young child. This will either destroy him or take over him. So it's crucial that we find him now!" Scotland lit a cigarette and starred at the floor. "W..wait did you say sealand can...destroy himself?!" Iceland began to panic but didn't know what to do. "then why are we here we have to find him!" Iceland shrieked before running down to the beach calling for him. Little did he know that sealand was on he cliffs just a few meters away from where they were sitting and heard everything. "It's nice to know someone cares...thank you Iceland, I hope you will see I'm just protecting you from what I'm becoming" sealand starred out so sea, "so what will be my price for the power of a demon army I wonder" he sighed and covered over his left eye again.

Note: ok this one was short but I'm so excited to write the next chapter as well as terrified aha thank you for reading. Please review so l know if it's good or needs improvement ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 weapon?

Chapter 3 pain

Sealand stood up dusting himself off before watching the Scottish man call and search caves for the micro nation. He was blowing cigarette smoke into to gaps in the rocks to make sealand cough if he was hiding there "ugh hey Iceland his not down here ill go check England's place" Scotland said puffing out smoke and turning around walking off the beach out of sight. Sealand wanted to test out some of his new acquired powers that he was meant to of gotten, he began to laugh to himself has his mind was being dragged into madness to allow darkness to take over his battle born body. Sealand summoned a demon from the demonic dimension, sealand had the power to unlock and lock dimensions he knew that much already. There where millions of dimensions so he just had to think of them and boom he could have anything he wanted from there. Sealand had summand his demons of the darkness of the inner soul. Sealand being a magic based nation had two one for protection and one to absorb into him to get the power if flight and other powers and regeneration ways.

Iceland watched as sealand created a demon that bowed down to him before pointing to the rock where Iceland was hiding. Iceland froze still unable to breathe nor move out of shock and fear before he knew it he was being tapped on by sealand with his eye still glowing a vibrant blue and red starring into his eyes laughing throwing his head back. Iceland panicked for a second before grabbing sealand by the shoulders and shaking him calling for him to snap outta whatever state he was in. Sealand looked at the demon version of him hovering above the nation, "go now and get me those nations I asked for they will soon help me". He gave a sickening smile to floor allowing his hair to cover his red eye. Sealand grabbed a hold of the nation and dragged him towards the edge of the cliff. "Are you scared?" He asked but Iceland said nothing but gave sealand a worrying look. "Here we go icy" sealand squealed before jumping over the edge pulling Iceland over with him. Iceland screamed as he hit the water and sunk beneath the waves. Sealand dragged Iceland under the waves down deep into the crushing ocean before dragging him though a crack in a rock under the water. The walls we very close together and squished Iceland as he was dragged though the tight gaps but the gap opened up as sealand swam into a small dome like area and swam up into a underwater cave beach. It was small but there was enough for a few shacks to live in, "this is my hideout icy do you like it?" Sealand questioned as he dragged Iceland on to beach out of the water. "So this is where you used to go peter" Iceland smiled before hugging the micro nation who started talking to himself. "Did you really think that you can control me for that long your still weak from the shift...that may be true but that doesn't mean that I cant kill him first...you need him tho so you wouldn't do that would you? Much like you need me to be your hmm shall we say carrier or you die correct?...that's right you British outcast..." sealand cried in pain and agony gripping his head before he collapsed onto the floor shaking much like he was having a fit of some kind. "P..Peter? Are you ok peter?" Iceland asked shaking the small boy who was breathing but his body acted so lifeless now. Iceland carried sealand to one of the shacks and tucked him into the bed and sat by his side till the demon returned.

A wave crash alerted the worried Iceland that the demon sealand thing was back and had brought whoever Peter wanted. Iceland walked outside to find Russia Prussia the rest of the Nordics and inside a bubble like container a creature that looked like England but had a pink and purple top on and brown trousers and eyes that glowed pink. "Is that Arthur?" Iceland managed to ask but as he spoke the creature opened his eyes wider as if he had just be activated from a sleeping state and a disturbing smile spread across his face with teeth pointed like a devils. "why hello there my name is Oliver. Cupcake? Oh Why hello there peter long time no see" Iceland spun around to see the young boy standing behind him horrified. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He just kept repeating himself holding his head and crouching onto the floor. "My dear little brother, you are hiding inside a weak version of you why don't you come out and play for a while?" His eyes widening as he spoke, Oliver laughed as peter began to struggle and scream in pain. Iceland put his hand onto sealands shoulder only to be pushed away. "No fuck you! GET OUTTA HERE OLIVER! UGH I.. I.. ARGG!" sealand dropped his head to the floor hiding a tired face. "Im stronger than you think...but our time is soon then I won't fight it... I'm just a weapon after all" he wiped the hair from his face and looked around the echoing cave and then walking to Iceland "I'm sorry Iceland i just couldn't.. I could..nt.. I.. ne..ed.. You.." sealand dropped into and panicking Iceland's arms. Oh sealand please be safe.. you don't have to be alone anymore.. Weapon what the hell does that even mean?" he just sat there holing him into his chest sobbing as sealands mind fell into inner insanity.

_**A/N: HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. I HAVENT HAD INSPERATION FOR IT LATLY SO I JUST COULDNT POST IT AS MY HEART WASNT IN IT. BUT YEAH NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE AS MY INSPERATION FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER IS MOTERATING ME. ALSO THIS IS A DISTRSACTION FROM LIFE ISSUES UGH THANK YOU FOR BEING JUST AWESOME ABOUT IT.**_


	4. Chapter 4 truth

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for no updates but yeah here you go!** TIME SKIP!

It had been two months since sealand disappeared from the world along with Iceland.

(At the mansion)

Russia and Prussia explained the news of sealands disappearance to America to tell a distressed England (though he tried not to show it) America kept his face from England gaze, looking at the dusty blood stained floor of their safe from. "um hey iggy.. um i erm have to tell you something... you have to be prepared though ok?" America darted and sat next to England. England turned around and grabbed Americas hand so he knew where he was before turning his head in that direction to show interest. His face was pale, eyes dull, body shaking, thin and bony. America look away from England but England was non the wiser of anything around him anymore. "...tell me" England whispered "its fine i can take it" England's voice was hushed and barely hear able. "o-ok whist we have been trapped here .. The world kept turning as you know... the world lived on... nations lived on ... but two... two have disappeared ... one is Iceland... the other is your brother sealand... their land is fine its just them... there was a horrible mess or destruction at the Nordic house ... they think they we burgled ... or sumac like that i don't know...we thought you should know" once America finished his small speech he look at England. England sat there wide eyed staring forward like normal but his facial expression... looked..Panicked of not afraid. "n..no that cant be... he stronger than he looks he would of just use his m-" he stopped himself before he finished. The room went dark and a small laugh echoed around the room. The lights flicked on with a clinc, to allow everyone to see Prussia and Russia standing in the middle of the room holding chalk. On the floor was a magic circle much like England's one but this one was different somehow. Prussia and Russia began chanting in Latin leaving everyone else in the room stunned and frozen with fear of the friends and allies. As they chanted England felt a cold and stroke his face "_im coming though" _a giggle then "_and its all your fault!" _ a horrific laugh echoed round the room. "America? No that wasn't him" England whispered and luckily going unheard. England soon realised it was only him who could hear it... maybe if he wasn't blind.. see it? The laugh faded as Prussia and Russia stopped chanting and bit into their palms letting crimson flow onto the magic circle before standing guard around the edges. Light shone from the floor boards making everyone shield their eyes and when then opened them they saw and tall figure and holding a smaller figure. "huh Iceland? What are you- SEALAND?!" America spluttered before running up to the pair. He went to run past Russia and Prussia but was caught and sent flying backwards. Prussia mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' but Russia only looked around the room telling them though his stare to stay sat down. "wha.. what the hell dude?!" America finally managed to blurt out after getting over the shock of being thrown back to the floor by a 'friend'. Prussia stepped forwards and pointed to England who was on the floor after trying to grab America "only England" America looked back at the brit who was right now mouthing 'hell' and 'the pathway is open' everyone looked back at Iceland carrying a limp and lifeless sealand in his arms.

The room was silent; there was a pile of cushions on the floor where sealand rested. "So how did this .. Happen?" America asked the one question everyone was wondering but where too frightened to ask. "ask him.. the creator of sealand? Did he tell you Why sealand exists? I bet he didn't so why don't you tell them?" Iceland spat the words out like poison and glared at the blond before turning back to sealand and stroking his soft head. "..i cant.. i cant...i just cant!" England put his head between his knees and begged for a way out of this dead end convocation. "HE WILL DIE IF YOU DONT! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! ITS YOUR FAULT HE LIKE THIS ANYWAY! IF HE DIES I WILL NEVER LET YOU FORGET IT!" Iceland shrieked nearly launching himself at the brit. England gulped "fine.. ill tell you but ... there are consequences" England stood up and balanced himself, opening his dull eyes wide "sealand was born in the war, he was born with revenge and fighting as a priority, as you know i study black magic, i needed somewhere to have as a magic base and that was sealand, sealand began to get a magic pulse and I experimented with it thus creating a.. a pathway between dimensions good and bad, sealand soon become too strong for me to handle nor stop so i put him into a dormant stage so if i got hurt like before with the power over use.. in theory i should be dead but sealand used the first wave of new power to heal me but not completely.. i thank him for that. Sealand has multiple powers and creatures passing though him now I can't stop them-" Iceland butted and cleared his throat "actually they are living inside him not just passing though. I've seen the different personality's for myself. Sealand is strong enough that he can gain control once in awhile. Just putting that out there so continue" Iceland sat back down next to sealand. "yeah..um so there's that and there are things that i don't understand about it yet so we will have to stay away from him during the time when he is possessed.

It had been 2 hours since Iceland and sealand arrived and most of the country's were now asleep so the only once awake where Iceland, England, Prussia, Russia and Germany. Prussia and Russia guarded sealand whilst England and Iceland cared for whatever wounds he got from his little trips, Germany sat next to Prussia asking him why he was doing what he was doing. Prussia went to say something but something stirred and made noise behind him. Prussia realised it was sealand and nudged Russia to get back to formation and not allow anyone pass but Iceland and England. Prussia began to grow a second shadow, Germany backed away in shock as the long black shadow snaked up Prussia's body and around his chest, Germany notice the same happened to Russia. He also noticed that they now had weird markings on the palm their hands in the middle of where they had bitten. Suddenly without any warning they both picked up the shadow snakes and though them to the floor, before his very eyes those two single snakes become 10 them 20 then 40 then the floor was black with snakes as the slivered over one another making a vine wall around the 5 leaving Germany stunned. Just before the last hold closed up Germany saw Prussia look back at him and shot him that same cocky grin he always has. Germany knew he would be able to get in so he went back to the bedding area and sat next to Italy to sleep consumed him and began to dream of times before.

Inside the dark cocoon sealand had began to violently shake and cough up blood before he stilled for a few seconds. His head flopped to the side covering is red eye, his eyes shot open and an unholy grin with a laugh to match it appeared on sealand face. "oo location change? I like it! Hey icy dear -he held a hand on Iceland's face before noticing England- my my looky who we have here! I believe i already told you this is your fault didn't i? Boo no fun i didn't see your face" the anti-sealand began to pout and grow bored. "oh well time for fun yes? Hmm demons i think your demons to be exact" he began to grin and stood up and pushed his arms out to the side making the snakes burst open and shatter. The splatter of black gunk woke everyone up, the first to see sealand stood at the centre of the room was America who was already awake when the shadow snakes exploded. 2 snakes weren't killed and they slivered their way back to Russia and Prussia. America look at England then sealand, England was sat on his knees hand hovering just in front of his mouth shaking, whist sealand was standing head held high with part of his fringe coving one of his eyes leaving a bright blue shining in what little like the room had. Sealand looked at America "you first. Lucky you" he grinned and screamed turning his body into dust to teleport to America a mere seconds. Placing his hand onto his chest and send a pulse though him "this body isn't used to that yet if you wondered why i screamed. Its actually rather painful for the little guy here" he tapped his head with one finger. "Anyway turn around.. i got you a friend" he turned around and spotted Germany "your tough are ya? You next!" he screamed before turning into dust again though not as much this time. He repeated this action to everyone until it was just Iceland and England left. Prussia and Russia allowed sealand to release their inner demons willingly, Iceland looked away whilst sealand did it, England didn't know what had be done until he had done it. They all turned around shrieked and stumbled to the floor looking at things that look like them but black and with horns and wings with sharp points and the joints. The only demon with a colour of hair was England's demon. He had ginger hair and i red shirt and black suit, black wings with a red tint to them. Sealand choose to show his inner demon to them as he grinned and laughed holding his chest "it's time" he whispered.

Sealand blow black dust from his palm and its formed and shadow with a white grin spread across where the mouth would be on a human. It then formed a small boy with fire red hair, a sailor suit like sealands with black where it was white and red where it was blue on sealands, he wore black socks and red shoes, his wings were black with a red tint much like England's, black horns, ruby red eyes and a black tear drop shape on his face. He grinned when they saw him and laughed when they grow frightened when he took flight above sealand. It crossed its arms then floated back down to the ground next to sealand and look at him. Everyone but England and sealand were trying to get rid of their demon half's or kill them, sealand watched the chaos unfold and grinned at how he cause it, England just sat on the floor calling for his friends that never come over "America? Canada? Fro-France! Somebody please answer me!" England pleaded as fear ran though his body he could here but couldn't see anything and he felt so useless his friends needed him yet he was calling for help from them. "Hello England" a voice said "do you want to see again? I can do that for you ya know. But you do have those 'abilities' don't you? You will see the truth and those that others can't see. Do you want to see again?" its asked so kindly and England wanted to see again so badly "i let you see what's happening now" and with that it curled its fingers into two O shape's and put them over England's eyes. He blinked and he looked around the blurry room, his vision was returning? He could see again? He blinked again and everything was clear.

He looked at the demons fighting his friends and retracted a bit, then he looked at sealand and fear ran though his body again. His brothers cloths covered in crimson red and he was poking himself in the head saying "shut up weakling I'm not done with your 'friends' yet so just watch them die yeah?" sealand laughed and laughed, it made England shiver. "Now I'll show you what your REAL brother is going though yes?" the demon echoed away as England looked back at sealand and it wasn't sealand anymore. This kid was ginger and wearing a woolly orange hat and orange and pink cloths and was carrying a butcher's knife at his side. At his feet was the real sealand lying in a pool or crimson curled into a ball, England couldn't look anymore and look back at his demon for the first time. He hid his fear of it deep down and went to ask it a question but it stopping him by coming close to him and whispering "now to his mind yes?" the world went black again, now England was sick of the soothing darkness that always loomed over him. He blinked and turned around and saw a dim light that light up shining silver chained covered in fresh and dried blood. The chains moved as the picture changed onto America getting stabbed though the chest then a familiar cry echoed around the large room. Sealand was chained up and forced to look at his friends being killed or hurt, what HE was doing to them. England look at his face, it was dirty and both of his sea blue eyes were losing there shine with every image. Suddenly everything faded and England was brought back to reality the hands were removed and his vision faded again, he heard one last thing from the demon "...he will give you your vision back when the sun is past its returning point.." it left leaving England to sob alone under his breath in a room with all his friends unconscious on the floor surrounding him.


	5. Chapter 5 - repeat repeat

I'm walking forever walking

Darkness is everywhere

There are mutilated faces watching me from large cracks

My uniform isn't white nor blue

Where the white should be its a deep black

and where blue should be as that same crimson red that i have stolen from my friends body's

I'm a monster and i know that ... yet i feel powerful with this new me in control

I'm afraid .. I have no control of it

I have black wings tearing though my skin as i walk

It hurts like fire but i cant stop walking

I have to keep going without looking back into the eyes of the devil

... he watch's me from my own shadow

He praises me when im evil and scolds me when im good

Its the opposite from what I've know all my life

This new me wanted to use me for my powers that my brother buried within me all those years ago

I remember being built and taken to war

I remember England telling me it was time then ... BLANK...

I woke up on the British beaches and everywhere i went i was stared at

I knew i had done something.. but what i didn't know

Im a weapon

I was built to store energy then realise it and wipe out anything living

I was built to win wars

I was deemed to dangerous to continue fighting so when the war ended i was excelled to the middle of the ocean away from land and humans

I have to stay close to England as he has to keep the power sealed ... or i will be realised... my body will wither... and the earth will burn

I know that now so i walk and walk

I walk though what is known as inter insanity

The earth cracks and breaks beneath my feet

Im just a war machine...a weapon built to kill and destroy

My brother made me like this

So when i left with the Nordics the seal slowly unravelled

until that night at the mansion when England lost his sight

the power was realised and they slipped through the cracks in my mind

they tell me to accept them yet i fight

my name is peter Kirkland the human personification of the micronation sealand

i am a weapon of war, i kill with no mercy and im being used by the devil

...

...

.. please don't leave me alone.. im so alone... i don't want to be alone... i don't want to die alone!

_**A/N: hey guys so well im very bad at updating i know but i have reasons but i will tell you them at at a later date when everything as blown over as right know its really hard but oh well**_

_**So yeah this is the thing in sealands head? Yeah lets say that x Di wrote this listening to god is wearing black? I think and then pub and go came on and i was like well that changed the mood xD**_

_**Enjoy till i give you a real update p.s should be doing a voice cover of this on my youtube: peterpennykirkland or midnighthourcosplay - one of them ehe**_


	6. Chapter 6 welcome home

"I'm sorry brother... I really am... I'm fighting it but ... they are getting stronger everyday... the more pain your in the worse off we all are... don't try and be protective or it will end up killing you" sealands head spun round and round falling though the never ending abyss.

All nations were sleeping except for America, England, Prussia, Russia and Iceland. "He's sleeping still?... at least he's not having to fight for control anymore" America cupped sealands face and smiled with a hint of doubt hidden behind it. Iceland was talking to Russia and Prussia by a patchy sofa, England sat the other side of sealand holding sealands hand "...as much as i hate to say it.. your wrong... he never stops fighting and never can" England held onto sealands hand tighter putting his head down "I'm so sorry I put you though this" he sobbed. America put his other hand on England's shoulder "dude he's a strong little mini dude... he basically is a younger you so don't worry yeah?.. He will wake up soon... I'm sure he will" America's voice got quieter as he spoke. "yeah he will.."

"Brother I can hear you calling for me... but I can't come back yet. If I try I will lose the little sanity I have left... you would have to destroy me and my land. Everyone who has any connection to me must have the connections broken... then you can be free from my burden."

1 week later-

"I can see a light and I hear voices... but I can't move... my body is waking up so why am I still stuck in my mind?! Let me out...NO! IM NOT WAKING UP! IT'S NOT ME! Its...not...me!" sealand sobbed falling to the abyss floor.. the dark gunk acting like quick sand and sucking him though the floor till even his hands disappeared into the black goo.

Sealands eyes flickered open and a smile spread across his face. America was fast asleep on Canada, Iceland was asleep next to sealand. England, Prussia and Russia were crowded around sealand "good morning master" the Russia purred "you were out for a while da?" he said tilting his head to the side and smiling. "My awesomeness was protecting you the whole time don't worry little master" Prussia pointed to himself with his thumb and laughed. England just sat there eyes wide and hands in his lap. "Brother what were you doing whilst i slept here?" sealand giggled and turned around grabbing England's hands and smirking, "I..I.. I just sat here watching over you... is it you or...the o..other you?" England stuttered looking straight ahead at the long room at were a painting was though he had no idea where he was looking but he was sure he wasn't looking at his brother. "You're cry baby worthless non-nation brother? Nah I'm the stronger side of .. that!" he shouted the word in disgust "so don't piss me off. Even if you are my brother you're still weak and I'm not afraid to break you in half" he giggled "I'm just joking Arthur of course it's me peter you think I would lose my own body? That's a bit mean but I forgive you" he smiled sweetly hiding his dark grin.

"its not me Arthur! Please see that! I can't help... I'm stuck here... until it's too late" he began to sob again "I'm so sorry ... I'm sorry... LOOK AT HIM! IT'S NOT ME! ITS..not!.. me" his voice turned into a whisper "I cant... stay awake much longer Arthur... please help me"

England waited and put pieces together in his mind "you're not peter..." sealands eyes widened "what did you say?" his face began to fall into and angry snarl but he forced into a semi sad face "I SAID YOUR NOT PETER!" England screamed _"how clever you are but to be honest you're as blind as a bat so you can't do anything about it.. oh and yes I'm speaking though our minds now... so you have no proof of my false identity"_ England's face fell and he dropped his head down to the floor as the same dark laugh echoed though his head. Iceland looked at the to British brothers "..Don't lie peter.." Iceland muttered "what?! Icy I thought your on my side?!" sealand growled "I may be protecting you but I'm only protecting the REAL sealand! Now show your true self!" Iceland barked "oh how boring you are icy .. fine fine hello fellow nations I'm not your sealand but I AM a real sealand icy so shut your trap!" sealand growled.

Sealand stood up and looked at Prussia and Russia with an evil grin on his face "well I think it's time to get this party started" Sealand clicked his fingers and smirked as Prussia and Russia's hands latched onto their heads and the roared in pain. Sealand began to laugh a heart retching laugh as a smirk appeared on his face. "it's a shame that your brother didn't come back first but he won't be back again anytime soon I made sure of that" he purred "let me see him" England whispered "what was that?" sealand turned around to face the brit "I said let me see him you imbecile!" The brit's eyes began to glow with furry and anger. "Aww I wish I could but it's too late for his poor soul now.. But I could call my brother to keep you company for a bit?" sealand looked at Prussia and Russia hunched over and lifeless "HEY! You two get your butts in gear and lock the little dears up for me" the micro nation clicked his fingers and pointed around the room at the other nations "but leave my brother here next to me along with icy dear" he purred and began to giggle as Russia and Prussia summoned their dark black snakes once more and chained the tired nations to the walls with black walls between each nation so they couldn't see each other but could hear their pain filled cry's. Sealand looked around the room at his new toys "look at you all aren't you just cute. PRUSSIA! RUSSIA! KEEP GUARD ON THEM!.. oh Oliver its time for you to pay a visit dontcha think?" with the simple request the two nations stood on each side of the room on guard, a sickening laugh once again filled the room "hello poppet its good to see your settled in finally" a bubble appeared in the centre of the room and began to melt leaving a young lad on the floor "hello Oliver... I have a new job for you..." sealand smirked and began to laugh a dark laugh blood beginning to once again to drip down his face and his crimson eye glow brightly though his hair "let's get this party started"

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for no updates but I've been crazy busy with everything but I have edited chapter 1/2 so they have "." And no errors now. If you fine more errors in my chapters please tell me so I may correct them ASAP. Thank you for being patient with me though everything**_


End file.
